Heartbeat Song
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: "You are just the worst Tadashi! It's over!" "Elsa! Wait!" "Flynn! How could you!" "Sorry, Rapunzel. It's who I am." "Kristoff." "You deserve better, Anna." "I hate you, Jack!" "Astrid, this is me." Susan, why are you doing this?" "Hiccup, you are never here anymore." What is happening? Is everyone really ending their relationships? Who will help heal these broken hearts?
1. Chapter 1

**Heartbeat Song**  
 **"You are just the worst Tadashi! It's over!" "Elsa! Wait!"**  
 **"Flynn! How could you!" "Sorry, Rapunzel. It's who I am."**  
 **"Kristoff." "You deserve better, Anna."**  
 **"I hate you, Jack!" "Astrid, this is me."**  
 **Susan, why are you doing this?" "Hiccup, you are never here anymore."**

 **What is happening? Is everyone really ending their relationships? Who will help heal these broken hearts?**

Merida:

All I was doing was sitting with my mother doing the same old thing. Kitting. I hated being such a girly-girl but it made my mother happy.

Especially, after the whole "I turned you into a bear and almost got you killed" thing.

*knock. I got up and walked to the door. "Anna? Rapunzel?"

Both my friends were in tears and out in the rain. They both hugged me tightly. I guessed what this meant.

I texted Flynn later and found out he broke up with Punzie. Great! And Kristoff did the same thing with Anna. If I ever see them again I will hurt them.

I may turn them into bears too.

"There, there," I said pulling them in and pat their heads. "Merida. I'll go fix the spare rooms and some tea." My mother said with a smile.

I nodded as she got up and left. "Anna? Why come to me? Where is Elsa?" Anna cried even more. Handing me her phone I saw one message from her. "What?!"

Hiro:

I sat with Jamie and Sophie playing our game and was winning when my big brother came right on in and flopped on his bed. "What is wrong with you?" I asked not looking to say hello.

"Elsa broke up with me." I dropped my controller and spun in my chair. "WHAT THE WHAT?! YOU AND ELSA ARE DONE?!"

That was the most shocking thing I have ever heard come out of his mouth.

"Yes." Tadashi was out of it. "How did this happen?" I asked taking a deep breath. "I better call Jack," Jamie said leaving the room.

"What happen?" Sophie asked. She is so adorable. "I met up with her. The food was great. But Pitch showed up and Talked with me. Saying "Elsa Snow is quite the girl. She has such great power she can rule the world." Elsa heard and stormed out. I chased her and she couldn't stand being looked at as some weapon that everyone wants to use. Or thinking she is a monster. So she ended it with me." Tadashi sighed.

"I can call and ask her to come and talk with us. She listens to me and Baymax." Jamie ran into the room. "Susan is here!" Tadashi ran down the stairs and I followed behind him. "Here you go, sweetie."

"Thanks." "Susan?" Tadashi asked.

Riley:

I was out with Penny watching Cocoa doing his show. "So why are you here?" Came a voice.

Flynn and Kristoff sat down with us. "What is up with you two?" Penny asked. "I broke up with Rapunzel. And Kristoff dumped Anna." That was easy.

"You guys did what?" Penny shouted. Cocoa stopped playing and came over. "Is something wrong?"

"You two are idiots!" Penny shouted. "Rapunzel knows that I'm a thief. I can't give that up."

Kristoff didn't say anything. "Flynn!" I yelled. "You dumped Anna because she is royalty and your not." Cocoa guessed.

Kristoff turned red and pulled his hat down over his face. "Kristoff," I said. The two were so, perfect together. "Elsa will kill you both you know." Penny did have a point.

Baby Tooth:

I heard Jack's sad heart as he flew in and Hiccup right behind him.

"She just is one spoiled girl. I care about her but she needs to know that my job is to have fun and spread joy to the children. I can't be serious the whole time." Jack complained.

"Jack. She is just the worst for breaking up with you. I know Astrid and she knows about what you do. This doesn't make any sense." Hiccup and Astrid are neighbors so of course, they know each other well.

"Susan claims I'm never around. I know she has a job and I don't want to get in the way. Plus I'm Protecting all the dragons. And training other kids to get along with them too." Both the boys complained too much.

I flew over yelling, but they didn't understand me. "Okay. I get your mad. But what else was I supposed to do?" I made a raspberry sound.

"Hey, That hurts." Hiccup laughed. Toothless smiled at me. "Jack." I hear North call. "What is it?"

"I just got a call from Merida. Elsa seems to have run away. She broke up with Tadashi over Pitch calling her a powerful ruler of the world. Now she is missing. Merida tried to call you dozens of times." Jack's face was full of panic.

"Elsa!" He ran out of the building and I flew after him.

Arriving at Elsa's hose she really was gone. "Elsa, where are you?" Jack really was sad now. What was happening? Pitch Black. What was he up to?

Elsa:

I ran as far away as I could to get away from everyone.

"I'm nothing but a monster!" I yelled at myself.

I cried but my tears turned to little ice drops.

"Elsa?" I hear a voice. I look up and see an old friend from a long time ago.

"Moana?" She runs to me and hugs me. "Why are you here? Why are you crying?"

I couldn't speak. It has been forever since I saw her and I wished I could take back all my words. "I'm so sorry."

"Elsa. I forgave you a long time ago about our fight. And besides Hans did hurt both of us." She said.

I smiled a little. "I want to stay here. Can I?" Moana nodded.

"Sure. But There is a catch."

"I don't care. As long as I don't use my powers or be known that I'm here. I don't want to be found." Moana helped me up and took me to her apartment.

"Welcome home then, old friend."

Astrid:

I stood out in the streets waiting. I knew when he came and I spoke quickly.

"I did my part. And Now I've lost my best friend." I wanted to punch something.

"Good. Then go. That is all."

I ran away from that spot and found myself home. "What have I done?" I whispered under my breath as I slid down, pulling my knees to my chest and cried.

What is going on? Who is doing this to everyone?

Hope you liked this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

AN~So sorry it's been forever since I updated. School has been heck. Hope you like this new chapter.

 **Heartbeat Song**  
 **"You are just the worst Tadashi! It's over!" "Elsa! Wait!"**  
 **"Flynn! How could you!" "Sorry, Rapunzel. It's who I am."**  
 **"Kristoff." "You deserve better, Anna."**  
 **"I hate you, Jack!" "Astrid, this is me."**  
 **Susan, why are you doing this?" "Hiccup, you are never here anymore."**

 **What is happening? Is everyone really ending their relationships? Who will help heal these broken hearts?**

Jack:

Years went by Jack was enjoying life.

"Jack! Wait up!" Hiccup called.

Jack just laughed.

"This is your stop." Jack said.

"Yeah. Why can't you come in?" Hiccup asked. "I know Elsa leaving wasn't your fault." Hiccup said.

Jack didn't answer.

"Okay. See yeah." Hiccup went inside Merida's castle, where Anna stayed since her sister left.

Elsa leaving and with no trace, how could Jack face her.

Seeing how happy Anna was seeing Hiccup and Toothless there was no way he could face Anna.

Jack flew off and went to Jamie's house.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Jamie asked.

"I thought I'd come visit." Jack said sitting at the window.

"Hello Jack." Penny said.

"Hi Penny. And Hiro too." Jack said seeing Hiro's not so happy face.

"Jack. Since your best friend broke Susan." Hiro wasn't happy. Hiccup and Susan broke up and now Hiro blamed Jack for everything.

"It's not my fault." Jack said.

"Where is Riley?" Jamie asked.

"With Kristoff and Astrid. They took her out for ice cream as a treat for passing her final exam for science." Penny answered.

"Great! Now she can get into college with Hiro and I." Jamie said.

Penny smiled. "Yeah. I still have to get through history and if I don't get a B at least I'm still in high school."

Jack laughed. "You'll be with Sophie for her first yeah of high school."

Jamie laughed. "Two years." He corrected.

"Thanks." Jack said.

Elsa:

For the snow queen her life was different.

She was living a life...of risk.

"Elsa! Watch your 6!" Moana shouted.

"Got it! Your 3 and 8 have snipers!" Elsa yelled.

"Thanks!" Moana replied.

Elsa was living the life of a spy? Agent? Whatever life you call it.

She was risking her life and people feared her powers. Yeah! Her powers are helping people.

A good cause to save lives.

"Watch it!" Moana pointed. Elsa looked to her right and used her ice on the guy.

"Got em!" She said.

"And that's a wrap! Good training round girls!" The director said.

"Thanks sir." Moana said.

'I'm telling yeah. If you hadn't convinced me to bring Miss Snow in We would be in deep poop." He said.

"Thanks sir." Moana winked. "Elsa. Want to get food?" Moana asked.

"Sure. I could go for chicken." Elsa said smiling.

Both the girls walked out of the training room.

"You did good." Elsa said.

"Good? Elsa. Sweetie. We both did great! You are amazing! But I do wish you'd tell me what happened to you before you came here." Moana said.

Elsa sighed. "I really don't want to remember all that. Please stop asking me." Elsa said.

Moana nodded. "Okay. Sorry. How about we get Mexican food tonight."

"Yes! Please! Taco's for life here!" That made Elsa happy.

End of chapter 2

Sorry it's short. But I'll upload 3 asap

See yeah in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Heartbeat Song**

 **"You are just the worst Tadashi! It's over!" "Elsa! Wait!"**

 **"Flynn! How could you!" "Sorry, Rapunzel. It's who I am."**

 **"Kristoff." "You deserve better, Anna."**

 **"I hate you, Jack!" "Astrid, this is me."**

 **"Susan, why are you doing this?" "Hiccup, you are never here anymore."**

 **What is happening? Is everyone really ending their relationships? Who will help heal these broken hearts?**

Astrid:

Astrid's life has been wonders. Easy going she made the best jewelry in all of the world.

"Thanks come again!" Astrid did nothing but work all day.

"Astrid." Called a voice.

"Susan." Astrid smiled seeing her best friend.

"Still working?" Susan asked.

"Yeah. So how goes school?" Astrid asked.

Tadashi got Susan into collage and she and Hiro work together most days. Not just on school but as a team of hero's too.

"Fine. Hiro is nice. I just feel like I'm missing some girl time." Susan said looking at Astrid.

"I'm working."

"Your always working. Look. I get you want to avoid Jack at all cost right now. But I'm here for you. I miss hanging out with you."

Astrid couldn't. "Sorry." She turned away and went to sorting things.

"Well you still have my number if you need me." Susan said leaving the store.

"If only you knew what I've done." Astrid whispered.

The bell rung again.

"Welco-"

"Hello." The one man Astrid didn't want to see today.

"Hans. What in the world do you want?" She asks.

"Well." Hans drew closer and held her chin. "I just want to know if you've heard anything about the queen?" Hans asked.

Astrid slapped his hand away. "No! I haven't. She ran away after Pitch showed up. Now if you don't mind. I have work to do!" Astrid walked in the back slamming the door.

Taking a deep breath Astrid felt her blood pressure rise when Hans came by.

"Dear me. What am I going to do?" She said to herself.

Hiccup:

Hiccup was flying over the land with Merida on her horse and Anna with him.

"Come on! Go faster, Toothless!" Anna shouted.

Hiccup laughed. Anna needed cheering up everyday since her sister disappeared.

"You heard her Toothless! Fly!" Hiccup said. Toothless flew higher and faster.

Merida could see how happy Anna was being in the sky.

"I swear! Hiccup you are just a charmer!" Merida yelled up to him.

Hiccup laughed at her complement. "Then what are you? The deadly snake that I charm?" He joked.

Merida laughed. "Vary funny! Race ya till the end of the road!" Merida said and galloped all the way there.

"Hey! No fair!" Hiccup patted Toothless. "Let's go buddy. Anna. Hold on tight! This is going to get bumpy." He said.

Anna put her arms around him and Toothless flew straight ahead.

"Merida! Hiccup! Anna! I made cookies!" Rapunzel shouted.

She has been cooking most her days to open her own bakery in the next year. So she's been practicing.

"Got it!" Merida shouted.

"Cookies!" Anna loved sweets.

Hiccup patted Toothless once more and he flew right to the castle. Also known as Merida's house.

"Hey!" Merida shouted seeing them heading off course.

Hiccup laughed. He loved racing Merida but when it comes to cookies he needed to eat the first one. Especially Rapunzel's cookies.

"Haddock!" Merida shouted. If she's calling you by your last name you know she's mad.

"Catch me if you can!" Hiccup teased her.

Toothless flew faster causing Anna to squeeze tighter around Hiccup's waist.

"Anna. Relax. Toothless won't drop you."

"Sure he won't. Astrid has said the same thing before." Anna said.

Hiccup laughed. "I promise" He says in a soft tone.

Anna smiles at him and they reach the castle.

"Merida is going to be really mad." Rapunzel said.

"I know." Hiccup said and ran for the kitchen leaving to girls laughing.

Jack:

Jack was flying over head too but looking for any sign for Elsa.

"Jack!" Called a voice from below.

Jack looked down and saw Tadashi and Susan walking by.

"Hello you two." He said.

"Jack. Any luck?" Susan asked.

Jack just shook his head.

"I'll ask Hiro if they can help look. I'm sure my team can help too." Susan said.

"No. You have school. I can find her no problem." Jack said with a fake smile.

it has taken him years to find her. Hopefully he'll find her before she dies of old age.

"Well if you need anything, let us know, Jack. I get you and Elsa are close friends and all. So don't be afraid to ask for help." Tadashi said.

With that Jack nodded and flew off once again.

"If I were Elsa, where would I be?" Jack said to himself.

Elsa was close with everyone. Everyone including...

Jack then knew where he needed to go.

"She'll help me find Elsa." Jack has known Elsa for so long but there was one other person who knew Elsa more then even him.

Moana.

"At least it's easy to figure out where she is. North won't even know I was here." Jack said as he arrived at the pole.

Once Jack knew where to go he flew right to where Moana was. "I just hope she can help." Jack said and flew off.

Elsa:

Elsa couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with her dreams.

Her dreams have been going back to the day Pitch appeared and told Tadashi everything.

Was she really that evil?

Moana says she isn't. Anna has loved her even with her powers. And Jack never was afraid of her. He even helped her when she needed a friend to talk to.

But this time. it was enough. Elsa had to prove not to others but to herself she doesn't have to be afraid.

"Moana! Sound the alarm! We have an intruder!" Someone shouted. Elsa shot up and ran outside with Moana to see what was going on.

"How are we found?" Moana asks.

"I don't know! But whoever this is, is going down! You go out there and face it!" The director said.

"Moana?" Elsa wasn't liking this.

"I'll be fine Elsa. It's not like the time I found you." Moana said.

"I'll take care of this! Sir!" Moana said and ran out the door.

Elsa stood there till she left. "Can I see?" Elsa asked.

The director stared at her at first. Then Elsa asked again but with more demand.

"Can I see what is going on sir?!" She asked again.

"Fine. Use that monitor there." He pointed. Elsa bowed to him and walked over the screen.

Moana stood outside waiting for the person to come into view.

"Okay. Here we go." Moana said. Coms were on so Elsa could hear what she was saying. Everyone could.

"What? Wait." Moana lowered her spear and walked closer.

"Moana! What are doing?!" The director demanded.

Elsa watched as Moana walked to the shore of the island.

"It's a guardian sir." Moana said.

The director was silent for a moment.

"Which one?" He then asked.

A guardian?

"Do they know where we are?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. they always know where everyone is. There are children here. But Sandman never comes. Only the three come here." The director explained.

Elsa grew nervous.

"Moana. Don't tell them I'm here." Elsa said.

"Elsa? Um. Okay then. I'll tell..." Moana was quiet.

Elsa waited for her to speak.

"Moana. it's been a while. You look good for a small woman." A cocky voice said.

Elsa froze when she knew that voice.

"Jack Frost?!" Both Elsa and Moana said.

"You know him?" The director asked Elsa.

Elsa couldn't speak.

"Yes sir. I know him. He's a old friend before I moved here." Moana answered.

"Sir? Oh talking to yourself?" Jack asked.

"No. I am.." Moana paused.

"He's a guardian of what?"

"Fun sir. And brings snow everywhere he goes." Moana said.

"Guess he's okay." The director said.

"Sir! Jack. This is the secret island of an agents who all work in secret." Moana said.

"Oh!" Jack shouted. "This is the good agents? Also known as the Light Guards? That makes so much since." Jack said.

"What? How'd-"

"So the person your talking to is Maui! He's in charge!" Jack guessed right.

"Wait. Maui? I thought you hated being responsible?" Elsa said finally.

Maui sighed. "Surprise. Moana. Let me talk to him." He said.

Moana nodded and pulled her ear piece out. She pressed a small button and held it out.

"Jack Frost. Guardian of fun and winter. Please know that this is a secret location and NO ONE is to know about this." He said clearly.

"Got it. Director Maui. But I'm just here for Moana if that's okay." He said.

Maui raised an eyebrow.

"Wait. Me?" Moana asked.

"Yes. Elsa is missing. Pitch came in and talked about her being evil and such. I was hoping you'd come and help me look for her." Jack explained.

Everyone looked over at Elsa.

"Missing?" Moana questioned.

"I've looked all over for her. I can't even face my own friends, her sister, Anna, without finding her. I feel it's my fault. I wasn't there for her when she needed me the most." Jack's voiced changed.

Elsa listened to him speak and felt tears falling down her cheeks.

"Please. Help me find my best friend." Jack begged.

Maui looked over and Elsa seeing her upset.

Elsa wiped her tears and ran out the door.

"Jack. I'm sorry to hear but I can't help you." Moana said with regret.

"Why?!" Jack was shouting. "She is your best friend! She goes missing and after looking for years I finally found you, you won't help?!" Jack was mad. He had so much anger.

Elsa could hear him yelling.

"I've looked for you to help me find her! Pitch has pushed her too far and I don't want to lose her! if I lose her I'll go do something I'll regret for the rest of my life!" Jack yelled.

"Jack! She may not want to be found!" Moana shouted.

Elsa couldn't take it anymore. She ran outside where Moana was.

"You want to see me Jack! Here I am!" Elsa shouted standing behind Moana.

"Elsa!" Moana said.

"What? Elsa?" Jack couldn't believe it.

"You were here the whole time?" Jack asked.

"This is where those disappear. They don't exist anymore. You are a guardian. And I'm a guard. This is where I belong." Elsa said to him.

"Now I think it's best if you leave. Before I'm forced to make you leave." Elsa said walking back inside.

"Elsa Snow! Wait!" Jack shouted. Elsa turned sharp and used her powers at Jack. Jack blocked it with his own and it turned cold fast.

"Moan! Take me off speaker." Maui shouted.

Moana did so.

"Listen. I don't care how this works but get him off." Maui said.

Moana nodded and ran over.

"Jack! Elsa! Enough!" Moana shouted.

Both of them stopped. Elsa took her chance to run inside and Moana stood in front of jack.

"Leave. Elsa has been happy here till you showed up. She's upset right now. Please Jack." Moana changed her tone. "please leave Jack. For Elsa's sake." Moana said.

Jack looked to the door where Elsa went in and just sighed.

Elsa ran to her room crying.

Jack left the island but wasn't giving up.

Elsa waited till Moana came in and patted her back.

"I wished you'd told me." Moana said.

Elsa heard her tone. She was disappointed. "Elsa I trusted you. But if it's the same thing. About your powers and being called a monster or evil, I can't help you." Moana said and left the room.

Elsa was alone.

End chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Heartbeat Song**

 **"You are just the worst Tadashi! It's over!" "Elsa! Wait!"**

 **"Flynn! How could you!" "Sorry, Rapunzel. It's who I am."**

 **"Kristoff." "You deserve better, Anna."**

 **"I hate you, Jack!" "Astrid, this is me."**

 **"Susan, why are you doing this?" "Hiccup, you are never here anymore."**

 **What is happening? Is everyone really ending their relationships? Who will help heal these broken hearts?**

Jack:

Jack flew off back to North's place and made a call.

"Hiccup. I found her. But she's not coming. I need help here. I'll go and get Hiro and Baymax. I hope you can talk to Susan about Elsa." Jack said.

Once he hung up the phone he flew off again and headed to Merida's place.

Hoping Anna won't get mad at him.

Arriving at Merida's place Flynn showed up and Rapunzel was yelling up a storm.

"Jezz. I hate to be in there." Jack said.

"No kidding." Jamie spoke behind him.

"Jamie? What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"I was hoping to find Anna and talk to her. About you." He said.

"Since you blame yourself and all for Elsa's disappearance. I thought it would be a good idea to talk to her so..."

Jamie was quiet. Jack sighed. "I should have been there for her. And I wasn't. This really is on me."

"Both of us." Anna spoke at the door. Anna came down the stairs outside and hugged Jack. "I don't hate you. And I don't blame you. Please Jack. if I can help look for Elsa too. Let me. She's my sister." Anna said.

Jack smiled. "Thanks. And...Your not going to believe me when I tell you where I found her." Jack added.

Hiccup:

After reading the message from Jack, Hiccup ran for Astrid hoping she could get Susan on the phone.

"Welcome! oh. Hiccup-"

"Jack found her! Elsa. He found Elsa!" Hiccup said.

"What?!"

"Call Susan. Jack's getting Hiro and them. We need everyone we can get. I'm heading over to Marida's!" Hiccup said and left.

"Got it! Be careful." Astrid shouted.

Hiccup hopped on Toothless and took off.

"Let's go buddy. We got to get Anna." He said.

Toothless was happy and flew faster then ever to get to Anna.

Moana:

Moana left Elsa alone her her room and ate lunch with Maui.

'So how is she doing?" Maui asked.

Moana shrugged. "I don't know. I just wish she would have told me. But if it's for the same reason from back then...I would never have brought her in." Moana said.

"She is your friend. You would have done that anyway." Maui said.

Before Moana said another word an alarm went off.

"Shoot! What is it now?!" Maui ran for it and Moana followed him.

"What is going on?" Moana asked.

Maui looked at the computers. "The balance! The balance of the world is off! Something is wrong! Get Elsa. We may need her. And if there's a way to get the guardians here, do it!" Maui said to Moana.

With a nod she ran for Elsa's room. "Elsa!" She shouted. Opening the door she saw Elsa sitting up.

"Moana. What's-"

"Elsa the world needs us now! We need to go. Find Jack and the others." Moana said.

Elsa didn't argue. She followed her outside where they watched the sky grow darker.

"What?!" Moana said.

"Pitch!" Elsa shouted.

"Hello. My dark princess." Said a creepy voice behind the girl. Before Moana said anything it was all black.

Susan:

The afternoon was a setting sun with Tadashi for the end of a nice day.

Susan hear her phone ringing. "Hello? Astrid?"

"Susan! jack did it! He found Elsa! Gather all the monsters and meet at the pole!" Astrid said.

"Sure. Got it." Susan said. "Jack did it. He found her." Susan sounded disappointed. But happy at the same time.

"That's great! Let's go." Tadashi said.

Susan nodded and ran to her team.

"What is that?" Someone asked pointing at the sky.

Susan looked up and saw dark clouds forming in the sky.

"Oh no!" She said looking at Tadashi.

"Him." Tadashi knew who it was.

Hiro:

Hiro ran for it with Fred and Gogo with him back to the cafe.

"Run!" Gogo said.

The sky was so dark it was almost hard to see. And there was dark creatures after them.

"Baymax!" Hiro shouted.

"Hello. I am Baymax."

"No time!" Fred said. shoving them in and blocking the door.

"What now?" He asked.

Hiro caught his breath. "We fight." Hiro said.

His cell rung. It was Tadashi. "Bro?"

"Hiro. Are you safe?"

"Yeah. We are for now. Were separated right now. But we have Baymax."

"Stay there. Susan and I are on the way." Tadashi said.

The phone was cut. "Darn! Now what?" Hiro shouted.

They were trapped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heartbeat Song**

 **"You are just the worst Tadashi! It's over!" "Elsa! Wait!"**

 **"Flynn! How could you!" "Sorry, Rapunzel. It's who I am."**

 **"Kristoff." "You deserve better, Anna."**

 **"I hate you, Jack!" "Astrid, this is me."**

 **"Susan, why are you doing this?" "Hiccup, you are never here anymore."**

 **What is happening? Is everyone really ending their relationships? Who will help heal these broken hearts?**

Elsa:

It was cold. When Elsa woke up.

It was dark still but no sign of Moana from what she could see.

"Moana?" Elsa called.

"Moana!" She tried again. Nothing but silence. Where was she?

"Good morning my little princess." Pitch! Elsa didn't need to look up and see who it was.

"Your not afraid of me? That's better then I thought. But you still fear yourself." He grinned.

Elsa glared at him. Not saying a word.

"Nothing to say? Well you'll speak soon enough. Once we have everyone we need. And this world is covered in darkness." Pitch said. He began to walk away into the dark room.

Who else is he getting? Elsa thought.

Please Moana. Be safe. Was her last thought before falling asleep again.

Penny:

Penny was using a metal pole she found on the ground to fight off the monsters that chased her and Bolt.

"Come on boy!" She said as she road on her scooter.

"Hiro. Where are you at?" She said to herself.

"Penny!" Shouted a voice. Penny looked up and saw Jack flying. "Where's Hiro?"

"I don't know! But these things are everywhere." Penny said to Jack.

Jack flew on ahead and found a bunch of these shadow things at the cafe.

"Hiro!" Penny shouted. She stopped herself from going farther into this mess. "Please don't be..." She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Stay back!" Jack yelled as he flew right at them. Bolt barked at them which got a few's attention.

"Bolt. Run." She said. Penny drew a few away from the entrance and went as fast as she could go on her scooter.

"Run, Bolt, run!" Penny repeated. She really didn't want to get caught in any of this mess.

"Penny!" Another voice. Fire came down on the monsters chasing her. It was Astrid.

"What kept you?" Penny asked.

"Sorry. our fault." Honey said jumping off. "Where are the others?" She asked.

"The cafe." Penny said heading back there.

Astrid, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon followed her till seeing Jack fighting off the monsters.

"Jack." Astrid called. Jack turned to see her. "Astrid." He said.

"What are these?" She asks.

"Pitch's shadows." Jack said.

Astrid took in a deep breath. This wasn't what she wanted. "Why? I did what he..." She lost herself.

"Astrid!" Penny called to her. "Watch it!" Astrid moved in time from the monsters attack. "If their shadows then they can't hurt us."

"These can!" Jack yelled. "I never thought I would see you here fighting with me." He added.

Astrid sighed. Remembering that day...

 _"Break Jack Frost heart! Or else will break you!"_

 _"No! Leave him alone!" Astrid shouts._

 _"Then you'll do it?"_

 _With a sigh and a heavy heart she did the one thing she didn't want to do._

 _"Jack I hate you!"_

 _"What? What's wrong?"_

 _"I hate you." She said again._

 _"Tell me what's wrong." Jack begged._

 _Astrid slapped him. "I hate you, Jack Frost. That's what's wrong!" She ran for it. Tears in her eyes._

 _"Good girl." Said the voice._

 _"I did what you asked. Now let him go!" She demanded._

For Astrid to remember that day...

She never was around Jack. Susan always asked why but she couldn't say.

"This is a desperate time. So I'm dealing with it." Astrid told him and flew off in another direction.

Anna:

Anna waited inside for Jack to come back since hearing about her sister.

"Elsa. Why? Why did you leave us? me?" Anna said.

"Don't worry Anna. Elsa will be fine. She'll come back." Rapunzel said.

"She's right. She's always right." Flynn said limping.

"Rapunzel. I think you went too far. Not even I do that to Kristoff." Anna said.

"Sorry. But my anger was stronger then my peaceful self." Rapunzel said.

Anna laughed then looked back outside. "Hiccup?" Anna spotted Hiccup flying fast.

Anna ran outside. "Hiccup?" Anna called.

"Run!" Hiccup shouted. Flynn and Rapunzel came out and saw the same shadows everyone else has been seeing.

"What the-"

"No time!" Merida said. "Rapunzel! Go and get Max! Flynn you too! Come with me for a horse. Anna-" Anna ignored Merida and ran for Hiccup and Toothless.

"Anna!" Hiccup was now upside down reaching his hand to her.

"You two!" Merida shouted. "Be careful! Meet at the pole!" Merida couldn't talk anymore. She was dragging Flynn and Rapunzel away to the horses.

Hiccup grabbed Anna and Toothless flung himself back right up.

"Ah!" Anna screamed. Hiccup held her tight as Toothless flew higher in the sky.

"Hiccup."

"Are you okay? I was coming to get you for your sister's rescue mission but then I saw these things coming. We tried to fight them off but there was too many." Hiccup said. Helping Anna get seated behind him.

"Jack already told me. But thanks for telling me. And for saving me." Anna smiled.

"Me? You ran TO ME! You could have gotten a horse." Hiccup said.

"I like flying better." She said. Hiccup smiled and patted Toothless.

"Let's go. To the north pole boy!" Hiccup said.

Miguel:

Miguel was with Riley and Kristoff barricading the doors to keep the monsters out.

'How could this happen?" Kristoff asked himself over and over.

"I don't know. For like the thirtieth time!" Riley shouted.

"Guys! We need to work together. Not against each other!" Miguel said.

With a sigh Riley looked out the window to make sure those things were gone or still there.

"There's someone out there." Riley said.

Miguel and Kristoff cracked the door enough for the person.

Someone came through. "Sophie!" Riley picked her up and carried her to the back.

"Sweetie. What happened?" Riley asked her.

Sophie sat up slowly.

"Pitch. Moana. Elsa." She said. "Jamie." Was her last word before she passed out.

Miguel hadn't heard that name in a long time. "Moana." He whispered.

"If Pitch is behind this! We need to be ready! I'm calling Jack, Hiccup and Astrid." Kristoff said.

"Good idea. I'm calling Hiro. Hopefully he knows where Jamie is." Riley said.

"Sophie said Elsa too. So, does that mean Elsa's caught by Pitch or is with him?" He asked.

"Elsa would never join him!" Kristoff shouted. "She would rather die then that. I hope Jack has found her."

"Me too." Riley adds.

Flynn:

Merida locked the barn door as the monsters came knocking.

"This is like a terrible horror movie." Flynn said.

"The horses. There gone." Rapunzel said.

She was right. All that was here was Max and Merida's horse.

"What are we going to do?"

"Let me think Rapunzel." Merida said.

Flynn wasn't much of the hero type. Guess it's why he didn't feel like he deserved Rapunzel.

He was a thief after all. And being sneaky was his thing.

"I'm going to do something." Flynn said.

Before either of the girls could say a word to him he was gone.

"Flynn!" They both shouted.

Flynn ran outside giving the monsters a chase.

"Come and get me!" He's no hero. But this once. He is.

Rapunzel:

Before Rapunzel could say anything Flynn ran out and distracted the monsters. "Flynn! You idiot!" She said.

"Let's go! He gave us time to escape. Small window." Merida says.

Rapunzel sighs but get's on Max and rides away.

"So where are we going?" Rapunzel asked.

"The north pole. Jack called me and said to meet there. But it was to get Elsa. Not this."

"Elsa?! She's okay?!" Rapunzel was glad Elsa was okay.

"Faster! their gaining on us!" Merida shouted.

Rapunzel looked behind and saw them coming. "I think I know a safe place! Follow me!" She said.

Merida followed her and it wasn't helping them. "These things are too fast!" Merida shouted.

"Crap!" Rapunzel shouted as they caught up to them.

End chapter 5

So, I've been working on the ships for this story. And this is a Jelsa story so that's the main one.

Elsa x Jack Frost

Tell me what other ships you think should happen. Here's what I've been thinking.

Anna x Hiccup

Astrid x Flynn

Moana x Miguel (And so sorry if I said Cocoa in the first chapter.)

Merida x Kristoff

Susan x Tadashi

Penny x Hiro

Riley x Jamie

Rapunzel x?


	6. Chapter 6

**Heartbeat Song**

 **"You are just the worst Tadashi! It's over!" "Elsa! Wait!"**

 **"Flynn! How could you!" "Sorry, Rapunzel. It's who I am."**

 **"Kristoff." "You deserve better, Anna."**

 **"I hate you, Jack!" "Astrid, this is me."**

 **"Susan, why are you doing this?" "Hiccup, you are never here anymore."**

 **What is happening? Is everyone really ending their relationships? Who will help heal these broken hearts?**

Hiro:

The monsters seem to just keep growing in numbers. Hiro felt so helpless being stuck inside.

"I want to help." Hiro said.

Tightening his fists Hiro wanted to save his friends and Penny.

"Penny."

*Bark.

Hiro turned around to see Both in the back.

"What? How?" Fred asked.

"Who cares! We have our suits." Honey said.

Hiro took the case Bolt was holding. "Baymax. Thanks Bolt." Hiro smile petting the dog.

"Penny. I'm coming." Hiro said. The three quickly changed and Baymax got set up too.

"Okay then. Let's go!" Hiro shouted and they busted the door to save their city. Their home.

Rapunzel:

The monsters gained up on the two girl until...

"Ha!" A boomerang came from nowhere and hit them.

"Right on time Bunny." Rapunzel said.

A huge bunny came down and landed in front of the girls.

'Who?" Merida never asked about the guardians.

"This is Bunnymud. The Easter Bunny." Rapunzel said with the biggest smile on her face.

"You two girls okay?" He asked.

"Yes." Rapunzel answered.

"Australian?" Merida guessed his accent.

"Yes. Your coming with me." He said.

"Where?" Merida asked.

'The north pole. I'm taking you there." He said.

"Rapunzel. Is there something you need to tell me." Merida raised an eyebrow.

"Nope!" Rapunzel said quickly. Bunny thumped his foot and a hole appeared.

"In you go." He said.

"I'm sorry?" Merida didn't get it. But followed after Rapunzel who jumped right in. "Wait for me!" She shouted.

Bunny closed the hole and they would end up at the pole in no time.

Anna:

Being in the air Anna was holding on tight to Hiccup as they flew as fast as they could to the north pole.

"How much farther?" Anna asked.

"Not much more." Hiccup said. He pointed ahead at the snowy mountains.

"Just over these mountains." He said.

"Thanks." Anna said.

"For...what?" Hiccup asked.

"For being there for me. Your always here to cheer me up since Elsa ran away. And Jack didn't come to visit. But you told me how he was doing and such. You knew just what to say. You let me fly Toothless once. And you always was me to fly with you even if I'm in my pj's." Anna said.

Hiccup blushed. "What are friends for." He said.

"Look there it is." Hiccup said.

Anna saw the north pole and was amazed.

Jack:

Once Hiro and the others came out Jack could rest for a while. The monsters began to flee with more help coming.

"Nice one!" Wasabi said to Astrid.

Jack missed this. Him and Astrid. Fighting side by side. He still wished he knew why she broke up with him.

After all the monsters disappeared it was a victory to everyone here.

"Let's not celebrate yet. There probably still out there." Jack said.

"Then we need to go." Fred said.

"Hiro be careful." Penny said. Hiro nodded and smiled at her.

Jack rolled his eyes. Just kiss already. He and Elsa would be saying that. Same with Anna and Hiccup too. And Kristoff.

"Well this was nice." Said a creepy voice.

Jack truned to see Pitch behind Astrid.

"Time to go my dear. Your brother is waiting." He said.

"No you don't!" Jack yelled.

Pitch just laughed.

"Jack. You didn't know? She didn't tell you." He was messing with him. "She was falling for someone else. She was going to cheat on you." He said. It's not true. Right?

"Astrid!" Jack called to her.

"Astrid. Our deal!" Hans was off in the distance.

"What deal?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry Jack." Astrid took one more look at him before allowing herself to be taken by Pitch and Hans.

Jamie:

Jamie was walking down the street seeing all these monsters.

"What are they? Wait. Pitch!" Jamie knew who this was.

But in just a second. It turned into dream sand.

"Huh?" Jamie didn't get it at first till he came from above.

"Oh! Hi Sandy." Jamie waved.

Sandy was telling him something but couldn't understand.

"What?" Jamie asked.

Sandy rolled his eyes then pointed in an ally way.

"A girl?" Jamie didn't know who she was.

"She needs help?" Jamie looked to Sandy.

"No." She said weakly. "Elsa does." She said.

"Elsa!" Jamie knew who that was. "I'm Moana."

Hans:

"Good girl" Hans said as he shoved Astrid in a dark room.

"You did well in watching her. Now where is..." Pitch paused.

"I got him." Said a woman's voice.

Gothel came from the shadows carrying a knocked out Flynn.

"Told you I would." She said.

"Good. Then we have just one more." Pitch said.

"And who is that?" Gothel asked.

Hans looked in one of the rooms to check on Elsa.

"I'll get my revenge on you yet." He whispered.

Then he looks over...

"The doors open! Moana escaped!" Hans shouted.

"I know. I let her go. Because she'll lead us right to where she is." Pitch smiled.

Merida:

"So how are we getting there?" Merida asked leading her horse down a long tunnel.

Rapunzel smiled petting Max who wasn't looking to happy about being underground.

"It's not much farther." Bunny said.

"I swear Rapunzel. Your face is going to explode it's so red." Merida said to her.

"I do like cherries." Rapunzle smiled back at her.

Merida rolled her eyes.

"Should I tell Anna about your secret too." Rapunzel then turned sour.

"Nope! I'm good." Merida said.

"You know she'll find out eventually." Rapunzel said.

Merida scoffed hiding her red blushing face as they soon arrived.

"Welcome back Bunny!" Said a loud voice.

"Merida. Rapunzel." That voice Merida knew belonged to Susan. "What's going on?" Rapunzel asked.

"Saving the world." North answered. "We just need Jack." He added.

"And Sandy too." Tooth added to it.

"Where is Jack?" Hiccup's voice came from above as me and Anna got off Toothless.

"We don't know."

"Where's Flynn?" Anna asked.

"Don't know." Rapunzel said with a sad look.

Moana:

Moana woke up in a strange new place.

She must have been off the island. It was dark. There was an open door. Moana took her chance without a word.

Running for her life she didn't see where she was going and tripped hitting her head.

Waking up once more she was in a room. "What?" Sitting up she saw a boy and short man.

"Sandman." She knew who he was.

"Moana. I'm Jamie." The boy said.

"Jamie. Nice to meet you." She said.

"What did you mean by Elsa needs help?" He asked.

"Pitch has her. I was able to escape. Where are the other guardians? Jack Frost?" Moana asked.

Sandy knew just what to do. He helped the two fly with him to the north pole.

It didn't take too long to get there.

"Sandy! And you have some friends." North said.

"Moana?!" Anna recognized her right away.

"I thought you moved."

"No. Well yes I did move but not where you can go." Moana explained the whole thing to everyone there and it became clear.

"Elsa." Anna was at least happy her sister was safe. But if Pitch might have her...

"We need Jack. Where is he now?" Moana asked.

"We don't know. He asked us all to meet him here." Susan said.

Hiccup nodded. "So Elsa was with you? And she didn't...Man." Hiccup knew about Elsa's fear of power but this was just...

"My sister needs help! We need to save her!" Anna said.

"I know. She and I have gotten close again and this is just...I want to save her too." Moana said.

"And we will." There he was. "So tell me. Where did you escape from." Jack asked.

End chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Heartbeat Song**

 **"You are just the worst Tadashi! It's over!" "Elsa! Wait!"**

 **"Flynn! How could you!" "Sorry, Rapunzel. It's who I am."**

 **"Kristoff." "You deserve better, Anna."**

 **"I hate you, Jack!" "Astrid, this is me."**

 **"Susan, why are you doing this?" "Hiccup, you are never here anymore."**

 **What is happening? Is everyone really ending their relationships? Who will help heal these broken hearts?**

Elsa:

It was dark still when Elsa woke back up.

"I'm still here." She said.

"I hope Moana is okay."

Elsa stood on her feet and walked around the dark room. Even though she can't see she can still feel with her hands.

Feeling around she knew there wasn't a bed or couch. Not a table but there was a chair.

"So why am I here." Elsa asked herself.

She heard noise and lay back down pretending to be asleep still.

The voices were muffled for a while till she heard the door open.

"I'll get you yet." Elsa knew that voice. Hans. She wanted to flip over and ice him then and there. But she wasn't going to prove to Pitch that she was evil.

"Hey! Moana escaped! The door is open!" Hans shouted.

At least Elsa could relax.

"I know. I let her go." Pitch said. "She's going to lead us to the last person we need. Put the other two in her old room." Pitch said.

Elsa didn't like the sound of that. Who were the other two? Who was the person Moana is supposed to find for them? Elsa really wanted to know.

But for now all she could do is wait.

Wait. And then at the right time. Strike!

Hiccup:

Jack sat at the window listening to Moana who explained to Jack what had happened after he left.

"Pitch and Hans are behind this." Jack said.

"What makes you say that?!" Hiccup asks sarcastically.

"They took Astrid too." Now that no one else knew.

"He must need her for whatever he's planning too." Moana said.

"Then it's possible they have Flynn." Merida said.

"Flynn also?" Jack was surprised.

"This sucks. We have no idea where they are or what were going to do to stop them. We don't even know what their planning!" Hiccup was getting mad.

"Man. What's your problem?" Jack asked walking up to him.

"Nothing." Hiccup says and walks past him outside.

Taking a deep breath hiccup needed to calm down.

"What's up with you?" Merida asked.

"I'm not doing this!" Hiccup snapped.

Merida scoffed. "The fact we have lost three friends and we don't know how were going to save them from whatever Pitch is planning? Or how Anna could be next on the list of kidnapping." Merida guessed.

Hiccup felt pain hearing Merida say that.

"You don't want to mess up what you have with Anna, like you did with Susan, and you secretly hate Jack for what happened with Elsa and Astrid." Merida was spot on.

Hiccup remembered how he was with Susan. He was always with her or Jack most days. But after Jack asked Astrid out and she said yes he was in pain. Jealous took over and Hiccup convinced Elsa to date Tadashi. Him and Jack talked still but it was just that day,

 _"Hiccup. Your back." Susan said._

 _"What's wrong?" He asked._

 _"I'm leaving."_

 _"What? Why?"_

 _"Hiccup your never home anymore. I feel neglected. All you do is spend time with Jack or Elsa. I can't take it. I'm so sorry." And Susan walked out the door._

 _Hiccup didn't stop her. He knew what he did._

 _But what came next..._

 _"Hiccup?" It was Jack. What was wrong with him._

 _"What Jack? I'm in the middle of-"_

 _"Astrid said...She hated me. I don't get it. Did I really screw up?" Hiccup couldn't help but feel like he did but...He was sad._

"Look. It was a long time ago. Time to forget." Hiccup said.

"Tough." Merida scoffed. "Maybe you should take your own advice." She said before leaving him outside. Alone.

Susan:

Susan watched as Hiccup and Merida talked. Sure she still felt bad but it's what she had to do.

"Susan?" Tadashi tapped her shoulder.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Jack where is Riley?" Jamie asked.

"Hiro and the others should be looking for anyone else who is trapped. I'm sure she's fine." Jack said patting his head.

Susan smiled a little seeing how Jack was with Jamie.

"I remember when Elsa helped you watch him and Sophie one time in high school." Susan said.

"Oh. I forgot that." Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

Like he could forget. "And you came over to the cafe and Tadashi and Fred teased the two of you." Susan remembered that day.

"Don't! that was a mess. And the food fight was lost to the robot." Jack said.

He was mad. Susan laughed. "We can save them. We WILL save them." Susan said. She was always the positive person so she had to be that now for everyone.

Kristdoff:

Kristoff sat with Riley and Miguel.

"I hope there gone soon." Riley said.

"Me too." Kristoff said.

They were sitting in the back quietly till it was clear.

"Are they gone yet?" Riley asks.

Kristoff looks over but there was...

"Baymax?" Kristoff saw Baymax pressed against the window.

"What? Riley and Miguel came out and saw Baymax to.

"Hello there." He said.

"Hang on guys!" Said a voice.

"Penny?" Riley knew her friends voice.

"Riley! Wait there!" Hiro shouted. It took about another few minutes till they finally defeated the shadows.

"Let's go." Honey said.

"Penny! Hiro!" Riley ran to her friends and hugged them.

'No time! We need to head to the pole!" Fred said.

"What?" Miguel was confused.

"Pitch." Kristoff said his name and everyone knew.

"We better get going anyway. We can't stay. These shadows will come back." Gogo said.

With a nod Kristoff, Miguel, and Riley all left with everyone else.

Gothal:

Gothel got home just in time to see Rapunzel wasn't home.

"I knew she would be out there with all them." Gothel grabbed her cloak and headed out.

"Where would she be?" Gothel looked everywhere but no sign of her.

"Here! this way!" Gothel could hear people running away from the shadows Pitch had let lose.

"Who is this forth girl he needs? Who is she?" Gothel was curious and tried to figure it out.

"This way!" Gothel watched a family running from the shadows till a child was caught. Gothel watched the child turn gray all over like there was no color left.

"No dreams." She said.

"So that's what they do. He sure has gotten more powerful." Gothel said.

"He sure has." This new voice said in Gothel's head. She turned around in circles looking for it.

"I'm nowhere near you lady Gothel."

"Your who he's looking for. Who are you?!" She demanded.

"You'll never know. And tell Pitch...I'll never turn. If he thinks he can make me. Just like all children we grow up and learn not to fear the dark." Said the voice.

Gothel heard the family crying then silence. "Guess I better hurry and find Rapunzel. She's my little flower after all."

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

**Heartbeat Song**

 **"You are just the worst Tadashi! It's over!" "Elsa! Wait!"**

 **"Flynn! How could you!" "Sorry, Rapunzel. It's who I am."**

 **"Kristoff." "You deserve better, Anna."**

 **"I hate you, Jack!" "Astrid, this is me."**

 **"Susan, why are you doing this?" "Hiccup, you are never here anymore."**

 **What is happening? Is everyone really ending their relationships? Who will help heal these broken hearts?**

Astrid:

Astrid woke up in a dark place. At least she wasn't alone.

"Flynn!" Astrid shook him to wake him up.

"What? Huh? Astrid?" He was waking up slowly.

"What happened to me? You?" He asked.

"I don't know about you. But was caught and forced to come with Pitch and Hans." Astrid said.

"Pitch AND Hans?! Wow! And I thought I was eaten by those shadow monster things." Flynn said.

"Guess you got caught too." Astrid said.

"If Elsa is here. Maybe we can find her and get out." Astrid said. Standing up she began to walk around.

"It's hard to see where I'm going." She said.  
"I know." Flynn said behind her.

"Darkness is just a pain!" Astrid said. As she said that she hit a wall and fell back.

"Ah! Ouch!"

"I got you!" Flynn caught her in his arms before she hit the floor.

Flynn:

Flynn caught her and he nearly fell over.

"I got you." He repeated.

Seeing Astrid's face turn red was almost awkward.

"Sorry. I know you have a thing with-"

"It's fine. Whatever." Astrid said.

She stood back up on her feet again. "Thanks, Flynn." She said.

Flynn knew Astrid had terrible experience in high school over boys. Any guy she was next to tried or attempted to touch her.

And let's just say...Bloody noses were the less painful thing anyone could so to you.

"Okay so now what?" Flynn asked.

Astrid didn't know what to say or do.

"I said sorry. But I had to. Or you would hit the floor and that's worst." Flynn said.

Astrid didn't say a thing.

"Fine. I'll look over here." He said and walked away.

"Flynn." She finally spoke. "Why did you break up with Rapunzel?" Astrid asked.

Flynn didn't want to answer but what else was he going to do.

"I was caught stealing from Gothel." He said.

"Exactly what I thought. But not that you stole from Gothel." Astrid turned to face him.

"Well...I didn't know it was her house. But she made me a deal. She wouldn't call the police on me if I broke Rapunzel's heart. I mean just telling her I was stealing was enough." Flynn told her.

"I see." Astrid looked at the black ground.

"You? Why did you hurt Jack?" Flynn asked.

Before Astrid could say Hans opened up the door.

"Let's go. It's almost show time!" He grinned.

End chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

**Heartbeat Song**

 **"You are just the worst Tadashi! It's over!" "Elsa! Wait!"**

 **"Flynn! How could you!" "Sorry, Rapunzel. It's who I am."**

 **"Kristoff." "You deserve better, Anna."**

 **"I hate you, Jack!" "Astrid, this is me."**

 **"Susan, why are you doing this?" "Hiccup, you are never here anymore."**

 **What is happening? Is everyone really ending their relationships? Who will help heal these broken hearts?**

Tadashi:

Seeing everyone planning some way to save Elsa Tadashi was just wanted to get her back.

It's been years since Elsa ran out on him.

"Man?" Jack came over to him.

"Is everything okay?" Susan asked.

Tadashi smiled. "Fine. I'm just hungry." He said.

"Oh! Rapunzel! Help me fix some snacks." Susan said.

As the two left Jack looked at Tadshi still.

"Now that there gone. Explain what's up. I know you cared for Elsa too." Jack said.

Hiccup came from behind to listen to the conversation.

With a sigh Tadashi look out at the snow falling from the night sky.

"Remembering that day, It was great to know Elsa. We've been friends for years. Not as long as you, but still. She was so cheerful and happy while I was with her." Tadashi spoke.

"I know. She came to me saying she thought she really liked you. I told her that if it's what she feels then to go for it. Since I was with Astrid at the time." Jack said.

"I did hear about that break up. Sorry. I never got to say to you. But Elsa, it was like I was a kid again. Hiro even liked her. But then, when Pitch came to us. it was only a month. And he wanted to ruin us. I wasn't fazed but Elsa..." Tadashi wished he had done more to help her.

"There would be nothing wrong. It's just the way Elsa is. Since childhood. Ask Anna. Or has Elsa told you?" Jack asked.

"She told me."

"Well she has nightmares sometimes of that time. How things could have been different. Like Hans killing her and ruling. Anna's death on her hands. All that. Sandy and I have tried to help her, but it's like she won't let anyone in. She does talk to me about everything, so really..." Jack wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"She trusted you out of everyone." Hiccup said coming from the corner.

"Hiccup?" Jack was surprised.

"I'm sorry in advance. But Jack, I actually hated you. Envied you. You had Astrid for a girlfriend. I wanted to date her at the time. So when I went over to talk to Elsa she always talked about you. I guessed she was in pain too and convinced her to move on. Which lead her to dating Tadashi." Hiccup confessed.

Both boys were shocked.

"I was jealous. And wanted to see how you'd felt seeing your best friend dating someone else. But you didn't care. I wasn't sure if you really cared or not. Then after you came to me about Astrid saying that. She hated you. I regretted ever talking Elsa into it. And I couldn't talk her out of it." Hiccup stared at the ground.

"You aren't the only one who tried to make it up to Anna." He added.

Jack sighed. "Seriously? If you wanted to date Astrid why didn't you say anything?" Jack asked.

Hiccup looked at him confused. "I never liked her like that. We hung out and talked. Nothing romantic and all." Jack was lying in a way. And Hiccup knew it.

"Your my best friend Jack. How could I?" Hiccup said.

"Hiccup. Please don't take this the wrong way. But your an idiot." How was this not taking the wrong way?

"Look man. You are smart. I'm just a huge fun mess. Astrid is strong. The three of us are the closest friends. Honestly I did care for her. Astrid. But she knew about Elsa. She never pushed it. Us. It was just testing our limits. It was real at some point. But We talked about it. Besides, Astrid's feelings were one side anyway." Jack explained.

Hiccup was stunned. "So, nothing ever happened?"

"God no! The idea even scared Astrid and she's never scared. Don't tell her I said that!" Jack said.

Hiccup laughed. He hadn't laughed with Jack like this is forever. "Thanks man. And Tadashi...I'm sorry I pushed Elsa to you." Hiccup said.

"It's fine. I really wasn't sure what I was feeling. At least we had fun. Besides, she had feelings for someone else." Tadashi said.

"Wait. What! Who?" Jack asked. Both boys rolled their eyes. "Frostbites." They said.

"What?" Jack asked again.

Susan came back with cookies in hand. Jack followed Hiccup who chased Rapunzel around getting all the cookies.

"Tadashi." Susan spoke.

"Yes?" Susan looked scared. Why was she scared?

"Susan. What's wrong?" Tadashi asked.

"Do you really like Elsa? Is that why your so into helping to save her?" Susan asked.

Where was this coming from? "I mean she is my friend. And I always care for friends." He said.

"So then...You won't date her again when she's saved?"

"Susan. What's up?" Tadashi asked more stern.

"I really like you! After Hiccup. I came to your cafe and wanted someone to talk to. I thought of you first. You were also closer then Astrid. And she was working. So, you helped cheer me up and..." Tears fell from her cheeks.

Tadashi wiped the tears off her face. "I don't know if Elsa will date me again. Besides, she likes someone else. And If she asked, I would say no." He smiled.

"Why?" Susan asked. Tadashi laughed. Seeing her face then looking at Jack. "Just a feeling." He answered.

Elsa:

Elsa walked around in her room hoping for a way out. But it never appeared to her.

"Dang it!" She shouted. She couldn't find anything in her room. It was too dark.

"Hello.' That voice made Elsa's blood boil. "Hans." She said turning to see him at the door.

"Time for your performance." Hans said.

"What show is this?" Elsa asked crossing her arms.

'The one where you get to see your friends and sister again. One last time." Hans grinned.

Elsa didn't like it but went with it for the time being.

"Pitch! I heard her voice! She said to give up. That she is one who can't be touched by darkness." Gothel shouted. Elsa could hear them talking.

"I see. She really thinks that. Well. Will see about that. Snow queen. Get ready. You and your two friends are going to enjoy being a part of MY show." Pitch said. Hans opened another door where Elsa saw...

"Astrid! Flynn!" Elsa ran inside to hug the two.

"Elsa! Oh my gosh! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did they do anything to you?" Astrid asked questions like light speed.

"Slow down Astrid. Elsa?" Flynn said.

"I'm fine. I'm not hurt. I don't think they did anything at all. But Moana escaped from her and should be bringing the others. But this maybe a trap." Elsa said.

"Yeah. Forth person. We heard. Who is she?" Astrid asked.

"No. No clue. I know he has a daughter. North told me and Jack. But She's untouchable to him. He won't mess with his daughter." Elsa explained.

"Then who are they talking about?" Astrid questioned.

"Not the time. More like...What are they going to do to us with this show?" Flynn asked.

Elsa nodded. "Hans and Gothel. With Pitch. Anyone else a part of this?" Elsa really asked herself.

"You have a dress over there." Astrid pointed behind her.

Elsa sighed and walked over.

Astrid hit Flynn in the head so he won't get tempted to see.

"Go for it." She said.

Elsa smiled and changed quickly.

"Good. Your dressed." Gothel walked in. "I'm going to ask this once." She said walking over to the girls.

"Is my daughter with THEM?" She was mad. "Yes. Who else would she be with?" Astrid said.

Elsa held up her hand to keep Gothel from slapping her.

"You'll get what's coming to you yet." She scoffed then walked out.

"What is this?" Flynn was confused.

"Their here! Come my little queen." Pitch said. Elsa glared at him. 'I'm not afraid of you!" She snapped. She walked past him anyway. Not much of a choice. "Good. Stay not afraid." Pitch grinned.

"Flynn." Astrid said. "I have this terrible feeling..."

"Like were done for? Yeah. I have that same thing. We're never seeing light again." Flynn said.

Jack:

Jack was eating a cookie when Merida got a call.

"Yes? Kristoff?! What?! We're on the way!" Merida shouted.

"Merida waht's-"

"Jack! Pitch is at the center of town! With Astrid, Flynn AND Elsa!" Merida said.

With a look from Jack everyone moved their way to the spot where Pitch was waiting for them.

"Jack!" Jamie called.

"Jamie. Stay here. Sandy. You too. Already lost you once. Can't lose you again." Jack said. Sandy nodded to understand.

"Plus someone needs to keep Jamie safe. Tooth. Is Sophie at your place?" Jack asked.

"All my girls are there." She said.

"Good. Go and get her real quick and bring her here." Jack said.

"Bunny." Merida spoke. "Can you make a hole thing for Penny and Rile? Their still kids." She asked.

"Sure thing." Bunny said.

"North. Be ready for anything." Jack said.

All the guardians understood.

"Actually, You could take me somewhere. We can get back up." Moana said.

Jack smiled.

"North!"

"On the case!" North shouted with a jolly laugh. "Follow me miss." He said.

'The rest. Let's head to town."

"Yeah! Save Elsa! Save Astrid! Save Flynn!" Everyone cheered.

"Hang on guys. We're coming." Jack whispered.

Sophie:

Sophie was around some fairies at Tooth's place.

"You girls are so much fun!" She said. She may not be small but she's still vary much a kid.

"Excuse me." Said a gentle voice.

Sophie turned to look behind her and stood.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The person smiled. "Your Sophie right? Please. i want you to give a message to Jamie. And One to the guardians too." She said.

Sophie looked at the person closely.

"Okay. What's the message?" She asks.

"Tell them...Fear...Will save them."

End chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

**Heartbeat Song**

 **"You are just the worst Tadashi! It's over!" "Elsa! Wait!"**

 **"Flynn! How could you!" "Sorry, Rapunzel. It's who I am."**

 **"Kristoff." "You deserve better, Anna."**

 **"I hate you, Jack!" "Astrid, this is me."**

 **"Susan, why are you doing this?" "Hiccup, you are never here anymore."**

 **What is happening? Is everyone really ending their relationships? Who will help heal these broken hearts?**

Jack:

Jack and everyone headed to the center of town where Pitch, Hans, and Gothel all stood with Flynn, Astrid, and Elsa.

"Welcome Frost. And friends. To the show!" Pitch said.

"Pitch! Let them go!" Jack said.

Pitch tsc Jack.

"Not yet. Your going to witness my power. And these two are as well." Pitch pointed to Flynn and Astrid.

"Let them go!" Rapunzel shouted.

"Oh Rapunzel. My little flower. You want to know why Flynn broke your heart?" Gothel was pushing buttons.

"I already know mother!" She shouted at her.

Flynn didn't look at her.

"He broke into MY house. Just to fine your favorite ring." Gothel said. Rapunzel was shocked. "The SAME one I gave you as a child." Gothel said looking over at Flynn.

"He's been lying to you this whole time. I told you before. Mother knows best." Gothel finished.

"Let them Go Pitch! You want me? Here I am!" Jack yelled.

"You don't know do you." Pitch said.

"You never told him?" He spoke to Astrid. Then laughed.

"Hans. You explain this one." Pitch said to him.

"With pleasure." Hans bowed to him then faced Jack.

"You never asked why Astrid asked you out? Why she broke up with you? Why she hated you? Elsa?" Hans asked.

"Elsa? What does she have to do with this?" Hiccup asked.

Hans looked to him. "Hello Anna." Hans said smiling at her. Anna held her ground but stayed behind Hiccup and Toothless.

"Answer me!" Hiccup Shouted.

Hans looked at Hiccup then back to Jack.

"She hated you Jack because you never loved her.' Hans said crossing his arms.

"What? Astrid and I-"

"Dated for practice? Yes. But to her it was real. She loved you for the longest time. She knew of dragon boy's crush but didn't want to hurt his feelings." Hans said.

Hiccup was shocked. 'It's...It's a lie!" he shouted.

"No. It's the truth. She loved you so much Jack she thought if the fake dates went on long enough you would eventually fall for her." Hans was smiling.

He looked at Astrid who was ashamed of herself.

"She hated you for having feelings for Elsa here. So she hated you AND Elsa." Hans said.

Everyone was shocked. There was no way.

"Stop telling lies Hans!" Flynn said. I heard you black mailed her!" Flynn only took a guess. He didn't know that's what happened. But...

"It's all true." Astrid said.

Flynn looked at her. She was crying. Astrid never cries.

"Elsa I'm so sorry. And Jack I'm...I can't even..." She was choked up.

Astrid looked at Flynn who was the most shocked out of everyone. "Sorry Flynn." She closed her eyes not wanting to see anyone.

"The spotlight is on you Pitch." Hans says to him who's standing next to Elsa.

Everyone was struck by this news.

"Thank you. Now, Jack. You and everyone else are going to see the greatest thing ever. My new power." Pitch said.

Jack glared at him. But there was no way he could get to Elsa in time.

"Miss Snow Queen here is my lovely assistant. And now, I will show ALL of you, that I can change a person."

Elsa's eyes widened. This was really bad.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Behold!" Pitch held Elsa's head back, placed his thumb on her forehead, and used his powers to surround her.

Black smoke circled Elsa as she stood there.

"No!" Jack tried to fly up there but shadows kept him there. Along with Gothel and Hans holding swords.

"You can't save her." Hans said.

"No one can anymore." Gothel laughed.

"Mother! Why?" Rapunzel screamed.

Elsa closed her eyes. She was letting it take over her. Jack, I will always...Love...You. She thought in her head.

Opening her eyes as she stood up straight.

Jack and everyone saw Elsa with dark eyes, a black dress, nails sparkled in the light, hair was darker, and her voice...

"Let darkness take over this world." She grinned.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed. Jack was face to face with the new Elsa. Pitch had won. His laugh echoed everywhere.

Hiccup took Anna and flew off. Merida grabbed Kristoff and ran for it. Everyone just scattered.

"Elsa." Jack said her name. She looked at him with a evil smile.

"Frost. Ready to come to the dark side of this world? Because that's all there will be soon enough." Elsa laughed. She sounded just like Pitch. Jack stepped back. He couldn't do it. Not to Elsa.

Jack flew off with tears in his eyes. "I failed you Elsa. I'm so sorry." He said. He didn't fly to the pole again. He flew to his home. Elsa's ice castle. Where he lay on the ground crying.

Pitch:

"This game is over. I have FINALLY won! My daughter. I hope your watching. Because you'll see how I rule this world in darkness. Just give up the light." Pitch smiled.

"You turned her." Hans looked at Elsa who was like an evil enchantress.

"And now, bring me the other two." Pitch said looking over at Astrid and Flynn.

"No! You can't!" Flynn shouted trying to struggle his way out.

"Her first." Hans said dragging Astrid over to him.

Astrid didn't say a word. But Pitch did it to her.

Flynn was pained seeing her get turned into whatever Elsa was now.

And then once it was over...Flynn was next.

"This isn't over yet." Flynn said. And Pitch turned to him.

"It is." Pitch said.

End chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

**Jack x Elsa**

 **Anna x Hiccup**

 **Merida x Kristoff**

 **Astrid x Flynn**

 **Tadashi x Susan**

 **Rapunzel x ?**

Jamie:

Jamie waited for Sandy to bring Sophie to come back.

"Jamie!" There was his sister.

"Sophie!" Jamie hugged her. "Thank goodness." He said.

"Where's Jack?' She asked.

"He's out. He's saving Elsa from Pitch." Jamie said.

"I have a message for him. From this beautiful lady. She says to fear to save." Sophie said.

"What does that mean?" Jamie asked. "The way to fight Pitch is to not fear." Jamie was confused.

"Jamie!" That voice was familiar to him. "Riley?" Jamie was surprised to see her and Penny here.

"What's happening?" Jamie asked.

"Pitch has this new power. He turned Elsa into the lady of darkness." Penny said. Riley hugged him tight.

"I was so scared. Pitch turned Elsa really evil." She was crying and shaking. Jamie hugged her back to calm her down.

"Elsa's gone?" It was impossible.

"Elsa not fear him. She should fear him." Sophie said. All three looked at her.

"What?" The two girls asked. Jamie rolled his eyes. "Don't know. Don't ask." Jamie said.

End chapter 11

Sorry it's short.

 **Jamie x Riley**

 **Penny x Hiro**

 **Moana x Miguel**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jack x Elsa**

 **Anna x Hiccup**

 **Tadashi x Susan**

 **Astrid x Flynn**

 **Merida x Kristoff**

 **Rapunzel x ?**

Anna:

Her sister was all dark and scary. Anna watched as she flew off with Hiccup, seeing her sister get smaller and smaller.

"Elsa." She was gone.

"Anna we need to regroup. There's nothing we can do for her right now." Hiccup said. Anna didn't speak a word.

"This way. We need to find a safe place." Hiccup said and headed to the pole.

"Anna!" Merida and Kristoff saw them flying and Hiccup landed next to them.

"How is she?" Merida asked Hiccup.

"Not good. She won't speak." Hiccup said.

"Anna." Kristoff called her name.

Anna looked up at him with sad eyes. The same sad eyes as before...

 _"Anna. I can't keep doing this." Kristoff said suddenly._

 _"Kristoff. What do you mean?" Anna asked._

 _"You are a princess. I'm not royalty at all. You deserve much better." He said._

 _Anna had tears in her eyes. "You like someone else? Is that it?" She asked._

 _Kristoff didn't answer her. He just stared at her._

 _"Tell me who. I promise I won't get mad." She said._

 _Kristoff turned away from her and walked away form her._

 _Anna ran to Merida's house and cried._

 _"You really hurt her Kristoff. I don't think you should come here anymore." Merida said. Closing the door._

 _Kristoff saw Anna in the window crying her eyes out._

"Anna. I'm sorry. I should have talked with you. About..." He couldn't even say it.

"Why?" Anna finally asked.

"I don't know. I just felt something different. I didn't mean to hurt you." Kristoff said.

"Who?" Anna asked.

"Doesn't matter anymore." Kristoff said.

"What?! It does matter!" Hiccup shouted. "Not only did you hurt her, but Elsa running away, Jack not talking to her, Astrid not answering her calls, and you think it doesn't matter?!" Hiccup said.

Anna was shocked. 'Hiccup. It's fine. if he doesn't want to tell me-"

"Anna. It was me." Merida said.

That became a shocker.

"WHAT?!" Anna and Hiccup shouted.

Hiro:

Hiro and his team ran for it with Susan and the other monsters.

"Are they behind us?" Fred asked.

"Nope. There not." Link said.

Everyone looked back they there wasn't anyone there.

"Thank goodness." Susan said.

"Where did my new friends go?" B.O.B. asked.

"There not your friends Bob." Dr. Cockroach said.

"The one day Insectosaurus had a day off!" Link shouted.

"Not now guys. We need to figure something out." Tadashi said.

"We should regroup." Honey Lemon said.

"Where? The cafe won't hold them. And we don't know where the pole is." Gogo added.

"We're doomed!" Wasabi shouted.

"Pull yourself together! Tadashi. Is there someway to get Elsa, Astrid, and Flynn out of this mess?" Hiro asked his brother.

Tadashi thought for a moment. "I don't know. Only Jack would know this. I only dated Elsa for a month. And that's three or four dates." Tadashi said.

Hiro sighed. "What now?"

"We need to head back." Rapunzel said.

"Where did you come from?!" Susan said. "Follow us." Rapunzel said. Bunny hopped down and opened up a hole.

"Look out below!" Rapunzel shouted. Susan went down followed by her team then Tadashi went down with Hiro and Baymax then the rest followed.

"Shoot." Rapunzel said seeing these shadows in the hole.

"What?" Bunny pulled out his boomerangs and was ready to fight.

"This isn't good." Susan said.

End chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

**Jack x Elsa**

 **Anna x Hiccup**

 **Kristoff x Merida**

 **Flynn x Astrid**

 **Tadashi x Susan**

 **Rapunzel x Maui**

Moana:

Moana got home in time for Maui to come running.

"Moana." He said.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Look around. It's dark. Everyone is afraid. There's no hope." He said.

"There's always hope! As long as the guardians are here. North said.

"Oh." Maui said seeing Moana wasn't alone.

"Come on. Were heading to the pole. We need to stop Pitch." Moana said.

As Maui got in Moana got a call from Jack.

"Jack?"

"Moana. Were too late. Elsa's gone." He said.

Moana was frozen. Elsa, her childhood friend was...gone.

"Pitch turned her. She's now under his control." Jack added.

Moana took a deep breath. "Were heading back I'm sure will meet up and talk then." Moana said.

She hing up the phone and was about to get in when...A big gust of wind came through.

"Hello there." It was Elsa's voice.

Moana turned around to see her wearing black and with much darker hair.

"Elsa?" She couldn't believe her eyes.

The someone else appeared.

"Get out of here now." This tall woman said. "He wants HER." She added.

North seemed to know who she was by the look on her face.

"Emily Jane?!" He said.

"GO!" Emily shouted as she was holding Elsa in place.

Without another word Moana did what she said and they took flight.

In the air you could see Emily only holding Elsa for a short time before disappearing.

And Elsa vanished as well once she saw them flying away.

"Elsa." Moana really wasn't happy now.

"We'll save her." North said.

"Who did Emily mean when she said "He wants HER?" I mean it's not mother nature so who?" Moana asked.

North sighed.

"There is one other guardian." He was sad. No depressed. "North?" Moana called his name. Maui put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know who. She's the reason I became the leader of us lights." He said to Moana.

They soon arrived and just in time.

"Sophie!" Jamie was screaming. Sandy was pinned to the wall and North couldn't get any closer to the window.

"What is happening?!" Moana shouted. She watched at Jamie, the boy who saved her was trying to reach this bright light. He called the name "Sophie" many times.

Moana jumped out and hit the floor. Dashing toward the light and grabbing the little girl.

"I got-" And then everything went dark.

Once Moana opened her eyes the girl was gone. Not too far. She stood facing such a beautiful woman surrounded by silver and gold lights.

But she didn't look all that different from her.

Who is...this? Moana thought.

"It's the lady I saw." Sophie said.

"And what's her name?" Moana asked.

"My name...Is..."

Ending there. Sorry. But I'll have the rest of the chapters done soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Jack x Elsa**

 **Hiccup x Anna**

 **Kristoff x Merida**

 **Astrid x Flynn**

 **Rapunzel x Maui**

 **Susan x Tadashi**

 **Hiro x Penny**

 **Jamie x Riley**

 **Moana x Miguel**

Elsa:

It was nothing but darkness. Elsa couldn't see. She, however, could hear.

"Elsa!" Jack was shouting. Elsa could hear everything that was happening.

"No!" She screamed. But no words came out.

"Your mine now!" Pitch's voice echoed inside her head.

Elsa couldn't do anything. What was she going to do?

"There must be a way for me to get back control. Pitch can't do this to me!" Elsa was saying.

Elsa only saw darkness but she could at least move around.

"Astrid! Flynn!" Elsa called out. If maybe she could reach them. Just maybe the three of them could work together to break out of this spell or whatever.

"Astrid! Flynn!" Calling out once more, but no answer.

"Now what? if I can't reach them." Elsa couldn't think clearly. The sounds of her friends outside screaming were filling her ears.

"Stop it! Just stop it! Please!" She screamed. But Pitch's laughter echoed again inside her head.

"No!"

Suddenly there was a scream. But it wasn't anyone of her friends. "Pitch?" She called. No laughter. No voice. Nothing.

"Miss Snow." There was a new voice.

"Don't be afraid of me. I'm Emily Jane. Pitch is my father. Don't worry. He's gone. For now." Said the tall and beautiful woman.

"I'm also known as mother nature. But now is not the time. You need to listen carefully. If you want to save your friends, then you need to be afraid of him." Emily said.

"What?" Elsa didn't get it.

"You need to be afraid. Of Pitch or something. Fear is what's going to save you and your friends. Pitch thinks he can turn everyone but he can't. Fear is going to save your life." Emily said to her.

Elsa really didn't get it but...She had to try at least. Right?

Astrid:

Astrid didn't bother opening her eyes. All she would see was darkness. No point in it.

"Astrid!" Called a voice.

Astrid kept her eyes closed. She recognized Jack's voice anywhere. She didn't want to hear it.

"Go away!" She screamed covering her ears.

Astrid was ashamed of what she did. She did it to protect her friends. Jack wouldn't understand.

"I said to go away!" She repeated. Pitch's laugh was the next thing she heard. Astrid couldn't move.

It was like she was frozen.

"Astrid. Dear Astrid. You think you saved him. You never saved anyone. You just made things much easier for me. And I thank you." Pitch's voice was evil and cruel in her ear. Astrid tightened her fists ready to punch him.

But when she tried...He wasn't there. She opened her eyes to see...

"What? Where am I?" She was seeing a green patch of grass.

Looking ahead she saw all her friends. Rapunzel, Susan, Anna, Hiccup, everyone except... "Jack?" He was nowhere to be found.

"You hurt me, Astrid. You hurt me, Elsa, Hiccup, everyone you ever loved you hurt." It was Jack's voice. But it wasn't him.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"No your not. You hated Elsa. You never cared for Hiccup's feelings. You never really loved me." Jack said.

Astrid was now crying. Tears fell down to her hands.

"You never loved...anyone." Astrid closed her eyes and balled herself up again crying quietly.

"I'm sorry. Jack. Elsa. I'm so sorry!" She said out loud.

Flynn:

Flynn kept on running through the darkness in his mind. He wasn't going to let Pitch use him as a puppet.

"Elsa! Astrid!" He would call out. Looking for a way to connect to them and get out of this mess was all he could do for now.

If he could figure out a way to break free and save the girls it would be the best thing.

"I need to get out of here." He would say to himself.

"You're not getting out." A voice said.

Flynn ignored the voice and kept on running around. Possibly in circles. But it didn't stop him.

"You'll never get out. YOU CAN'T GET OUT!" The voice almost sounded like Rapunzel, his own, and Pitch's.

"Just ignore it, Flynn." He told himself.

It will go away eventually.

Running around till he finally got tired Flynn stopped and sat down.

"Astrid. Elsa. Where are you?" He asked out of breath.

"You are never escaping." Said the voice again.

"Will see. I'll get out." He said.

"But you broke her heart. How will you repair that? Oh! you won't. Because you don't love her anymore. Because your nothing more than a THIEF. One that won't ever stop doing what he's grown up knowing." This voice knew everything about him.

"I don't care. I'll find a way." Flynn said.

"Whatever. It's better for you to just forget Astrid and Elsa. There long gone from your reach." The voice said before Flynn stood up again to start running.

"I'll NEVER do that." He said with a scoff and ran off once again.

Elsa:

Emily left Elsa all alone in the darkness and Elsa knew what she needed to do.

"Hello me. I know you're there." Elsa said.

There was a gust of wind then silence.

"What does Elsa want?" Asked a darker voice.

Elsa slowly turned to face herself.

"Snow Queen. We need to talk." Elsa said.

The evil copy of Elsa crossed her arms then grinned. "Talk. This better be good."

End of chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

**Elsa x Jack**

 **Hiccup x Anna**

 **Kristoff x Merida**

 **Tadashi x Susan**

 **Flynn x Astrid**

 **Maui x Rapunzel**

 **Miguel x Moana**

 **Hiro x Penny**

 **Jamie x Riley**

Jack:

There had to be something. He could do. To save Elsa.

Jack and the others had arrived at the pole after Jamie had lost his sister and Moana.

Jack couldn't blame Jamie for being upset. Jack had lost his friends too.

"I'll be back." Jack said. Flying off to a quiet place to think.

Remembering Elsa's face when Pitch turned her was a terrifying sight. Jack seeing the most important person to him go against him...He would have to fight her. jack couldn't do it. Sitting in a window Jack let tears fall down his cheeks.

"Elsa." He said in a whimper. It was sad. Think of your best friend and the next day they are the bully picking you till your down on the ground hopeless. That's how Jack feels.

 _Jack was remembering the good days._

 _"Jack! Don't climb that tree! You'll fall." Elsa said._

 _Jack just laughed and jumped down. "I can fly. Remember." He smiled._

 _"Jack! Homework?" Elsa asked._

 _"Yes. It's done, Miss Snow." He teased._

 _"Don't call me that. Please just call me Elsa." She said._

 _"Okay, Snowball." He winked._

 _"Jack Frost you get back here and..." Elsa never had a comeback but Jack's smile and laugh always stunned her._

 _"Jack!" Elsa called for the sleeping boy. "Sleeping" Boy is Jack._

 _"You. Jack, are you kidding me? Well, good night jack. Sweet dreams." Elsa said putting a blanket on him and kissing his forehead._

 _Once Elsa left jack chuckled but blushed a deep red._

 _"Sweet dreams Elsa." He smiled._

Ah. The good old days. Kids growing up not knowing what love was.

Love? Did Jack really think that? He loved Elsa?

Jack wasn't sure but...Thinking more and more about it. He did love Elsa. In love with your best friend.

"I'm in love with my best friend Elsa." He said out loud. No one heard but it felt like a weight off of his shoulders.

"Jack?" Jamie called his name.

Jack looked down from the huge window to see Jamie looking around but up.

"Look up Jamie." He said. Jack smiled at the boy. Well, he still does look like a kid to Jack.

"There you are." Jamie said looking up at him. "Come on down. We have to come up with a plan." Jamie said.

"Jack." Hiccup called. "Oh. Jamie found you. The best plan we got it to just strike Pitch, Hans, and Gothel with everything we got. No backing down. Defeating them like we always have." Hiccup said.

"And who came up with this plan?" Jack asked.

"I did!" Anna was the one to speak up. "Jack. I love my sister. But right now the best WE can do is not to save them, but to hit the source of magic that's controlling them." Anna explained.

Jack smiled. "I'm impressed. That's a great plan. However, someone or two or three need to keep Elsa, Astrid and Flynn busy while this is going on." Jack said.

Anna sighed. "Well, I don't know who would do that." She said honestly.

"Who is staying behind is the main concern right now. Not everyone here can fight." Susan was the one who said that.

"Well, Anna is staying without question." Hiccup said.

"Excuse me?! No, I'm not! I'm coming with you!" She said.

"Yes, you are." Hiccup said in a different tone.

"You can't make me." Anna said crossing her arms.

"Anna, I mad a mistake with Susan by not caring enough. I'm not doing that again. No repeats." Hiccup said holding her hand.

"Just kiss and make up already! Jezz. Anyway, past that now. Jack, we could use a lot more help but Maui is the only one here." Bunny said.

"Yes. All my other warriors are in fear and my top is missing. We do need more help." Maui said.

Jack nodded. 'Why not ask...Emily Jane?" Penny spoke up. Everyone looked to her.

"She is mother nature." She added.

"Emily doesn't fight. Not against her own father." Tooth said.

Stuck at a dead end.

Dead end?

"I have an idea." Jack said.

(Skipping a little but I'll explain it in a later chapter.)

Once Everyone was in place Pitch, Hans, and Gothel all appeared and boy. They looked like kings and queens.

"You came. Perfect." Pitch grinned.

Jack was ready for a fight.

"Get them all." Pitch said.

Hans hopped right down and cracked his knuckles.

"Hi!" Anna shouted behind him before punching him in the face. "Hiccup! This armor is so cool!" Anna was excited about wearing battle armor since Hiccup wouldn't let her go out.

With a groaned, Hiccup flew down and picked up Hans.

"Fly high buddy!" He said. Toothless nodded then fly right into the clouds.

"What?" Pitch watched as Hans was flying up into the sky where he couldn't see.

"Oh, mother." Rapunzel said waving to Gothel. Gothel was getting angry. But as she slowly approached Rapunzel...

"Let me introduce my new friends. Bunny and Maui." She said.

Gothel looked up at the faces of a god and a huge bunny rabbit.

"Oh no." She said before They both took her away.

Pitch was getting angry now. "You'll pay for this." He said looking at Jack.

Pitch was waiting for his now controlled Elsa, Astrid, and Flynn. But...

"Jack!" It was Hiro. He was calling through a walkie-Talkie. "We have Flynn down." He said.

"Jack! Tadashi. Susan and the others have Astrid busy but no sign of Elsa yet." Tadashi said.

Jack didn't like that where was Elsa?

Looking around there wasn't any sign of her here.

"Hello, sister." Never mind.

Elsa held a knife to her sister's neck.

"E-elsa?" Anna said. But no response. Just Pitch laughing.

"Nice try Jack." He said.

Jack gritted his teeth.

"Anna!" Hiccup came back down with Hans screaming his head off from falling.

"I'll get him." Tooth said flying up and catching the screaming Hans.

"Let her go, Elsa. You don't want to hurt your own sister." Hiccup said.

"Elsa. It's us. Your friends." Jack said.

"Friends? I have NO FRIENDS." She said.

A light came between them sending Hiccup, Jack and Elsa flying back a little. Anna was free so she ran past the light.

"What is this?" Anna asked once she reached Hiccup and Jack.

Once the light went away is revealed a girl standing off to the side.

"Hello, Guardians. Been a while." The girl smiled.

"No way." North said.

"North...It can't be." Bunny said once he returned.

Tooth flew down slowly with an out cold Hans and saw the girl. "You're alive? Here?" She said.

Sandy had a mix of symbols and pictures over his head. "Yes, Sandy. it's good to see you too. It has been awhile. Nightlight...I mean Jack Frost. It's good to see you." She softly smiled at him.

Jack slowly stood off his rear end was in awe. "You." Was allhe could say.

'Who is she?" Elsa asked Pitch.

Pitch just smiled. "it's been awhile hasen't it. Guardian of Hope and Light." He said.

End of chapter 15

Who do you think the Guardian of Hope and Light is?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Who are you?" Elsa asked seeing a strange girl.

Jack couldn't believe his eyes. He was seeing his...Ex girlfriend from a long...very long time ago.

"I'm the lady Katherin. The guardian of hope." She said.

"You're a guardian?" Hiccup asked.

"But you look so...human." Anna said.

"That's because she is human." Said a voice.

Sophie and Moana come from behind the girl with smiles on their faces.

"Sophie!" Jamie exclaimed. Sophie ran to her brother to hug him and he hugged her back tightly.

"Thank goodness." Riley said.

Pitch's laughter grew as Katherin stood there.

"You really are a foolish child! Now, come here. Once you're under my contr-"

"I will never be under your control. Your own daughter won't ever be in your control. Pitch you will never win." Katherin said.

"Is it really you? Katherin?" Jack spoke.

"Hello, my nightlight." She smiled softly at Jack.

"It doesn't matter! Everyone will fear me and my new power!" Pitch said. He sent his shadows at Katherin but nothing happened. They didn't get one foot close to her. "What? What is this?" Pitch demanded.

"Simple. I'm not a child anymore. I'm not even alive." Katherin said.

Pitch wasn't understanding.

"What?! When?!" Jack asked. He didn't know Katherin was alive, or a guardian, but she died?!

"It's nothing. I died peacefully, Jack. Like any old lady would. Emily Jane saved me. She took me to Man in Moon and asked me why I still believed in you all." Katherin said.

"So, what happened?" Bunny asked.

"You've gotten bigger Bunnymud. And Toothina, you look so much more beautiful." Katherin said.

"How's the wife North? How's...Mother?" She asked.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted. Katherin called Mrs. Clause mother?!

"She's doing good. She does miss you though." North said sadly.

"I know. I'll visit her before returning to the tree of life." Katherin said.

"You and Emily live together?" Jack asked.

"My life is connected to the tree. I had so much hope within me for you guardians Man in Moon gave me a chance to be just like you. Even after Pitch captured me all those years ago. So, I live with Emily." Katherin said. Her smile never fading or flinching.

"Whatever! Get her!" Pitch shouted. Yelled. Screamed at the shadows. But they didn't move.

"Do you remember the first time a child wasn't afraid of you?" Katherin asked.

Pitch growled. Glancing at Jamie then looking back.

"You can't win, Pitch. You can't. Just like Elsa will never truly be evil. And Flynn and Astrid." She added.

"Jamie." Jack said his name then it clicked. Jamie saved them the last time they faced pitch. By not being afraid.

"You Jamie Bennet have a gift. Just like me." She said.

"What?" Jamie wasn't understanding.

"You are a future guardian in the making." Katherin said.

Jack smiled. "Jamie. A guardian. That's Amazing!" Jack was smiling and happy.

"See Pitch. You can't win against the children. No matter what you do. Now, Elsa. Shall we have our own talk? And Jack. You come too. Everyone else. Pitch is an easy target. Just fear him. And you will be just fine." Katherin said before a flash of light hit and Jack and Elsa vanished.

"Elsa. jack.' Anna said. Anna took a deep breath and stomped towards Pitch. "Let's finish this!" She shouted. Hiccup stood next to her and everyone floowed behind her.

This was going to be done in a heartbeat.

End chapter 16.

Sorry it's taken so long.

One more chapter to go!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17. Final.**

As Anna, Hiccup and all the others attacked Pitch that just left Katherine, Jack, and Elsa.

"Where are we?" Elsa asked.

Jack knew this place. But it was supposed to have been... "Were home, Elsa." He said.

"This place holds memories for both of you. Try to remember." Katherine said.

Elsa looked around. It was her ice castle.

"Elsa. Do you remember?" Jack asked. 'We met here."

"Like I'd care." Elsa snapped.

"I came through the window, and you stood right here." Jack said. "You asked me who I was. I said to you,"

"I'm Jack Frost. The Guardian of fun and joy in children's heart." Elsa was repeating.

"Memories are a funny think. Right Jack?" Katherine said.

Jack knew what she meant by that. He fought Pitch for his memories before. The memories of how he became a guardian. How he...died. He had a family, mother, sister.

"See. Elsa. You remember. We had fun together. Christmas time came and we had a snowball fight."

"Me and Anna against you." Elsa said. She grabbed her head and screamed. "NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"Yes! And remember what I got you for Valentines?" Jack asked.

"Chocolates?" Elsa asked in pain.

"No." She then said. "A rose. Inside a snowball. Like a-"

"Globe." Jack smiled. he walked to her.

"Fear what Pitch is doing. Just remember the good times with me." He said.

"You have no idea. Pitch is too powerful. You shouldn't fear him. Respect him. Worship him." Elsa was saying.

"And what will that do?" Katherine asked. "Nothing. You doing all this...It's just because you do fear him. Think about it."

Jack tried to think about it. Fear is what makes him real. But if you can't see him when you don't believe in him.

He's invisible.

"You mean to say as long as we fear him we can hit him?" Jack asked.

Katherine smiled. "If you fear what you THINK you see-"

"Then you need to fear what YOU DO see!" Jack shouted.

Back with the others they were remembering the worst times.

Hiccup remembered his childhood and the fear he had for almost losing his best friend and partner. "Come on Toothless! Let's finish this!"

Kristoff thought of the same thing. Losing Sven and Anna.

Anna was always the bright one. But the fear of losing her own sister is what gave her the strength to really hit Pitch were it hurts.

"Ow!" Pitch shouted. He was getting hurt. And everyone's fears were helping.

Back to Elsa, Jack, and Katherine...

"See. The fear of yourself is what's killing you. It's what's controlling you. Not Pitch." Katherine said.

Jack walked over to her. "Elsa. Please. Come back." He said.

Elsa didn't say anything.

"We can play in the snow. Pick flowers with Anna. Food fights on the beach with Rapunzel and Flynn. Flying with Hiccup and Astrid. All the things we love to do with friends." Jack was saying all these things.

Elsa started turning gray. "Really?" She said.

Jack smiled. He hugged her real tight. "Yes Elsa. We can do everything together." He told her. "I love you." He said.

Elsa looked almost normal. "But you and Astrid-"

"We broke up for another reason. Or at least I did." Jack admitted.

We both were not feeling the real love. I wasn't. And I knew she wasn't either. The way Flynn was around her I could see she liked it. And I wasn't Flynn. And I knew she wasn't you. Elsa. I really do love you." Jack was explaining.

"Tadashi didn't mean to hurt you. He does love you too." Jack added.

"I know. But I'm just ashamed of myself." Elsa said. "When I found Moana I knew I could learn better. I could forget everything. I could forget about him. And You. Anna. Everyone. I just wanted to be normal. I hate my powers." Elsa said.

"But they make you who you are. If not then Anna would be married to Hans. Or you would and We never would have met." Jack said.

"You don't know-"

"It's a possibility." Katherine interrupted.

"Really?" Both Jack and Elsa asked.

"Sure. Emily has looked at possibly ways things could have gone better for her father and the other guardians. Including me and Nightlight." Jack's other name in other words.

"Wait. So what about how things could have gone for the relationships we were in currently?" Elsa asked.

Katherine glared. "Not everything can be fixed." She said.

Elsa was back to normal again (YEAH)

"Welcome back." Jack said.

Elsa glared. "Why couldn't you have just left things alone?" She said.

"What? I just saved you!"

"No. Katherine saved us! Me Astrid and Flynn. We could communicate in our minds. We were able to see what was happening. Those nightmare things were all Pitch, Hans, Mother Gothel and the others fears." Elsa said. "The three of us started to figure it out."

Jack looked confused at her.

"I see. Then I think everything is done." Katherine said.

She took the two back to where everyone else was.

"Was it easy?" Katherine asked.

And everyone smiled. "Yeah. He really was."

After Katherine left and the city was back to normal...

A week later...

"How are you doing?" Hiccup asks Anna and Elsa.

"Were doing much better. Too bad Rapunzel and Moana had to leave." Anna said.

"I don't get it. How does Rapunzel fall for a god?" Elsa questioned.

Anna laughed. "Guess after Flynn things needed to change." Anna said.

"And you?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Me?! I'm fine." Anna said.

Elsa sighed. "Where is Merida anyway?" Elsa asked.

"With Kristoff having a race." Hiccup smiled.

"And how is Astrid?" Anna asked.

"She's fine. Just wish she'd warn me when Flynn sneaks in her room." He says.

Elsa smiles.

"How are the ladies doing?!" Called a voice.

Elsa looked up and Jack was coming down.

"Fine so far." Elsa said. "We're fine. Thanks for asking Jack." Anna said.

"Good. I was hoping that we could go flying." He said.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"To spy on Hiro and Jamie's double date." Jack winked.

"Really?" Hiccup laughed. Elsa glared. "No. Leave them alone." She said.

"I want to see!" Anna said.

"Okay then! You'll ride with Hiccup and I'll take Elsa." Jack said.

"What?!" Elsa didn't say yes. But Anna was already on Toothless ready to go.

"Anna!"

"See you there!" She said. Hiccup sighed and got on. "Hold tight." He said.

They were off. "You did that on perpous!" Elsa shouted at Jack.

"I know." He held out his hand. "Wnat to see what happens? Snowball." He teased.

"You haven't changed." She said taking his hand.

"Why would I?" He pulled her close. "I'm perfect the way I am. Just like you." He kissed her nose.

Elsa could feel her heartbeat in her chest but didn't show it.

"Just go. I want to see my sister." Elsa said.

Jack smiled. "Whatever the Snow Queen wants." He said.

"Frost." She growled. Jack laughed and the two were off in the air too.

"You know what I'm thinking of?" Elsa asked.

"No. Can't read minds. What?" Jack asked.

"How long we've come since childhood." Elsa said.

"Oh right. I remember you and I making a pack as children too. If not married by 25 then we marry." Jack said.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "That was almost 12 years ago."

"And I still kept my promise." Jack said.

Elsa smiled. "Thank you Jack." Elsa said kissing his cheek.

"Anything for you Elsa." He smiled back.

The End.

Finally done! it's been so long and I'm glad it's over.

Hope you all liked it. And read some of the other stories I have done as well.


End file.
